Screech
Screech Belongs to Perilsflames100. Ask before use! Screech is a female Skywing/Sandwing dragon, and one of the best thieves the Scorpion Den has ever seen. When she was just 4, this dragon could swipe the bracelets off your wrist without batting an eye. Not much has changed. Biography Screech was one of the cleverest thieves in the Scorpion Den, surviving far longer than most. She was never one of the most beautiful dragons, but living on the streets gave her a sharp tongue and a lot of practice when it comes to running. Not long before she was a street dragon, Burrowing Owl died in a battle for Blaze. Screech found herself alone, her brothers having died before she left. Despite herr strange looks and reputation, Screech tried to fit in with the rest of the Sandwings. It didn't work. Every look she got was disapproving, cruel, or disgusted. Screech, however, didn't let this stop her. Desperate for gold, Screech sold her house and moved a few miles away, hoping to be forgotten. She was. But not for long. Because gold runs out, and money doesn't grow on trees. So, Screech took up being a thief. Being a street dragon is hard work, but with the correct knowledge, it becomes an everyday job. She stole what she needed, and, despite her efforts, became quite well known as a thief, a scoundrel, and, occasionally, dangerous. Description Screech is far from being pretty. After all, what is appealing about a mixed blood dragoness, with scars covering her body and two tails? Not much. Gold scales, large wings, and two tails, Screech fits into no category. Red eyes with slit pupils, long legs, and slightly curved horns, no one knows what to do with her. Her scales are somewhere between orange and gold, with a paler underbelly. Her red eyes are on the smaller side, with slit pupils, and while no one says it, they look rather unsettling in the proper light. Personality Hybrids may have a reputation for being dirty and a disgrace, but Screech is far more than that. If you are wearing so much as a single golden hoop earring, rest assured that if she sees it, it's gone. Oh, and don't ever ask her about herself. She doesn't know who her father is, and nor does she care. She couldn't care less how long ago she became a street dragon. But behind all that, the truth is that she can't remember. Screech has a terrible memory, and only certain events stick out to her, like those she continues to work at. She is extremely thick skulled, and sometimes follows a "attack-first-ask-later" rule. And she never goes easy on you. A stubborn dragoness, Screech will hunt down a dragon for four years if she feels like it is worth her time. No matter how many times you try to lose her on the winding streets, she'll keep pressing on until she's swiped ever glimmer of gold she can find. Trivia *She doesn't know how to read *Her two main fears are scientists and water *She loves mangos. A lot. Category:SandWings Category:SkyWings Category:Disabled Characters Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Perilsflames100) Category:Characters Category:Dragonets